


When I Get That Feeling

by angstbot



Series: Readers' Choice [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Riding Crops, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: You weren’t ever the same once you’d been the Dark One. It was so hard to keep her mind in the moment, and she had continuous bouncy, twitchy energy. That was why she needed Regina’s control of her body to give her back control of her mind. Readers' Choice VII, Part 4.





	

“You seem kind of out of it tonight,” Regina murmured in her ear as they watched TV with Henry after dinner.

You weren’t ever the same once you’d been the Dark One, Emma had come to realize. She didn’t want the darkness back, like Rumpelstiltskin had, or anything, but it had definitely left her _different_ than she’d been before—and not just because she now had a whole bunch of guilt from the terrible things she’d done.

“Yeah, I’m, uh, having a hard time focusing.” She felt so ashamed. She’d always had good self-control—it was vital to survive in the system, in prison, as a bail-bondsperson. Pay attention, wait for your moment, and never lose sight of your goal. But now, though she wasn’t staying up all night anymore, she had continuous bouncy, twitchy energy. Except-

“Do you need to play tonight, then?” Regina asked, her tone casual but her fingers stroking soothingly on her arm. She knew how hard this was.

Emma’s “Yes” was almost inaudible. Regina pulled her close.

**

They sent Henry to bed eventually, and Emma made it upstairs, but then she froze at the sound of the door lock as the shame washed over her again. Why couldn’t she just be _normal_ anymore? Why did she need this?

Regina came around in front of her and cupped her face in both hands, forcing her to meet her eyes. “You’re mine, do you understand?”

“Yes,” Emma breathed, focusing on the warmth of Regina’s hands on her skin.

“And you’re going to do exactly what I tell you, because you’re a good girl, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” and she _so_ wanted to be. She needed to sink into being good, and right, even if for only the length of their play.

Regina kissed her then, and it was slow, but still demanding, her tongue taking control of Emma’s mouth and insisting that she keep up. Not having to choose, and therefore not being able to choose the wrong thing, was so good, and Emma reveled in it as much as she reveled in how Regina made little hums of pleasure low in her throat and how good it felt when their bodies pressed together as their kisses intensified.

“Let’s get out of these clothes,” Regina said, stepping back slightly, and Emma felt a chill as they were magicked off, followed by heat racing through her veins in response to the magic.

Her magic was definitely much stronger than it had been. She was more sensitive to it, too—able to feel it tingle along her skin like static electricity any time anyone was using it anywhere nearby—and it set her senses on fire when Regina used it during sex.

“Turn. Let me look at you.”

Emma willed herself to focus, to follow directions, to not be distracted because what could matter more than being so, so close to Regina when they were both so, so naked? It was very hard, though, because her senses had never stopped being heightened and she was acutely aware of the smell of Regina in the air—perfume and arousal and magic—and she could hear the tiny rasp of her own bare feet on the carpet, and—

Regina stroked a slow fingertip down her spine, then settled her hand flat on the small of her back, warm and loving.

“You’re doing so well. Look at you being so still and controlled for me.”

Somewhere around the third time Regina had lost her patience with Emma’s constant knee-bouncing and pen-clicking in a meeting, the mayor had bought a box full of fidgeting toys and stationed them everywhere—in the council room and the mayor’s office, her desk at the sheriff’s station, the glove box of the Bug, and even their bedroom.

Their bedroom. It still felt strange to think of it—not in a bad way, but because she couldn’t quite believe how things had turned out. She couldn’t quite believe she’d been so lucky.

“Emma!” Regina’s tone was sharp now. “You aren’t listening.”

It was so hard to keep her mind in the moment instead of ranging over present and past, macro and micro. The Dark One had been able to see and remember it all at once, but Emma couldn’t, and she felt so out of control all the time. That was part of why she needed this from Regina.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I told you to get on your knees, but clearly you’re not ready for that yet. You need a spanking, right?” Regina knew the answer, but she checked in anyway, and it made Emma’s heart so full.

“Right?” Regina prodded again.

“Yes,” Emma agreed, shaking herself a little to try to focus.

“Assume the position.”

When Emma had given herself up to the darkness to save Regina, she’d known. All in a rush, it had become completely clear that she loved her more than anything. But Regina didn’t feel that way, so she’d stuffed it down. Until that day at the well in Camelot.

A sharp smack across one ass cheek brought her back to her body, grounded her with its sting. Just what she needed.

_“You can lie to your parents, you can lie to yourself. But you can’t lie to me,” Regina had said._

A thudding smack of Regina’s hand on the sweet spot rattled sensation up through her entire body.

_“I don’t know.” Emma needed to not have Regina be prodding her about lying to herself right now. Or ever._

Three quick, singing slaps in succession.

_“Feels good, doesn’t it?”_

“Yes,” Emma moaned, then realized Regina hadn’t been speaking here, now.

_“Indulging every impulse, wielding great power, doing whatever you want,” Regina had gone on._

_“Yes, it does. Is that wrong?” She’d been so defensive._

Regina smacked down where her ass met the tops of her thighs now, and it hurt so much, so much, but not enough.

_“Of course it’s wrong. But it’s also human. Look, I know you, Emma. It took a long time, but I really know you. And you’re not as weak as I once was, so if you’re clinging to the darkness, you have good reason, and it’s beyond temptation, so what is it?”_

Regina never settled into any predictable rhythm. A smack here, and one there, a thudding one or several in a row, syncopated and uneasy and it brought her mind rushing back to her body every time.

_“There’s a difference between not knowing something and not wanting to admit it. Those walls you put up, Emma, it’s time they come down.” She picked up the Dark One dagger, and oh it was going to all be over now._

“I can feel that you’re still not grounded,” Regina said softly, stroking a soft hand up her back. “Should I keep going?”

“Yes- please- more- harder,” Emma pleaded. She just needed it to stop. She needed Regina’s control of her body to give her back control of her mind.

Regina leaned down and kissed her back where she lay draped over the chaise, then stepped away.

_“What are you doing?”_

When Regina was beside her again she felt the leather tip of the riding crop trailing up the back of one leg, over her already-uncomfortable ass, and up her spine.

“Do you want it?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

The tip of the crop left her skin, and not being able to track it had her suddenly excruciatingly aware of her body, the space of the room, Regina’s body heat next to her hip.

Then the leather tip was teasing between her legs, and oh god Regina was going to hit her pussy and- then it was gone again.

The crop touched her ass, and she jumped even though it was a caress.

Then it was a little tap.

And a smack that almost stung.

_“I’m helping you break the walls. As your friend, I command you, Dark One, tell me, why are you so afraid to give up the darkness?” But, strangely, she didn’t feel any compulsion to tell the truth. The lie came easily. “Once I let it go, I won’t be able to protect my family.”_

The pain of the crop was bright and sharp, and it made Emma smile. Yes, this.

_“That’s another wall, Emma. Now, the truth.”_

_Still, she didn’t feel the power that had compelled her before. It was like Regina wasn’t trying to control her. “It is.”_

“Regina, please.”

Regina was hitting her steadily with the crop now, and the pain of it was biting, and her body was complaining, but she just wasn’t there, not yet. 

_“You just have to be brave enough to knock down all those walls you’re hiding behind. The dagger can make you look, but you- You have to choose to see.” And she knew. With the insight given to her by the power of the Dark One, she knew. Regina’s heart wasn’t in it. That was why the dagger wasn’t working. That was why she was free to say anything she wanted. Regina didn’t want to control her at all. Regina cared too much about her to force her, even now, even like this. “Now come on. Come on, Emma. See. Tell me what you’re really afraid of!”_

_“I love you!”_ Emma was sobbing, tears running down her cheeks, and Regina was coaxing her to stand up, pulling her close, soothing her with soft murmurs and warm hands.

“I know you do. There’s my good girl. You did it. You made it.”

Emma’s backside was throbbing, but it kept her focused. She was Emma Swan. In Storybrooke. In her bedroom. With Regina, her friend and lover and partner. Joy blossomed in her chest.

“Are you ready?”

“Fuck, yes,” Emma murmured, then kissed Regina hungrily.

They crossed the few steps back to the bed together, Emma feeling alive and in control with every jolt of pain reminding her that she was here, and she was mortal, and she was good enough for Regina to love her.

When they reached the edge of the bed, she nudged Regina not-quite gently to lie down, then scrambled up onto the bed to lie between her thighs.

“I was thinking on the edge with you on your knees, but this will do,” Regina teased her.

“So you can still reach if I start to lose it,” Emma explained, tipping her head at the crop still in Regina’s hand.

“Good idea,” Regina said. “But stop making me wait.”

Emma grinned up at her, then brought her mouth down to make long, devout strokes, her tongue exploring every curve and plane of Regina’s pussy. So soft, so good-

“Good girl,” Regina murmured, stroking her fingers through her hair. “My good, good girl.”

Emma tongued her steadily for long, adoring moments, humming because god damn was the slick hotness of her delicious. Every slow stroke felt like worship, like wholeness, like love.

Soon Regina started to groan low in her throat, and her hips were twitching just a little bit, and that was Emma’s signal to speed up, let her tongue flick just a little bit, and focus more on her clit. She was rewarded with a moan and Regina’s fingers tightening just a bit in her hair, and she could get lost in this, the tactile pleasure of touching Regina and the aural pleasure her responses and the existential joy of being able to be here, with her, like this.

It hadn’t been easy to get here. Her parents had shown up right after she had blurted out her love for Regina, and at first she’d been afraid they’d heard her, but they were too focused on giving Regina a hard time like she’d hurt Emma somehow. Emma was too rocked by her own admission to explain, and so Snow and Charming had hustled her away, fussing, as if she was sick or a child or something, leaving the admission hanging in the air as she looked back over her shoulder.

They hadn’t finished the conversation for several days, because Regina—fundamentally kind Regina despite everything, Regina who couldn’t believe her worthiness despite everything—didn’t chase her down, didn’t push. And Emma knew exactly what she was doing, and she loved her even more for it. But she wasn’t about to seek Regina out either, too terrified of having spoken, even if Regina did love her just as much.

“Emma!” The sharpness of Regina’s tone in her ear and the crop on her ass brought her back.

Regina was rolling her hips against her face, seeking the touch that had stopped in her distraction. Suddenly starving for her all over again, Emma immediately went back to tonguing her. She slid her arms under Regina’s hips to hold her steady, loving the flexing of strong thighs against her shoulders as she fluttered her tongue in short, intense motions.

“Yes!” Regina gasped, gripping her hair hard and moving steadily against her mouth. “Just like that. So good.” Emma loved being good for her, loved giving her pleasure, loved knowing she was making this incredible woman feel amazing. She loved being the person who got to do that for Regina.

“My good girl. Mine.” She loved being hers most of all, and she slid her lips around her clit and began to suck, needing to give her more pleasure just as desperately as Regina’s body needed to get it right now.

“Yes!” Regina hissed again.

She was so beautiful like this, flushed and glistening with just a bit of sweat, looking down at Emma past taut nipples and abs flexing with the motion of her hips, eyes half-lidded but still so full of love. For her. For Emma. Hers.

Emma hummed around the firm little clit in her mouth now. She swirled and fluttered her tongue. She gave Regina more and more as her motions got shorter, sharper, and more erratic.

Then Regina was coming, and her body made an exquisite, taut arc.

Crawling back up to press against her, Emma remembered the first time she’d been here with Regina like this, bodies close and pulses thudding and knowing- _knowing_ that they loved each other fully.

They had run into each other eventually, of course. Camelot was not a large place, so short of Emma fleeing every time Regina came near it was inevitable. She’d been terrified, but knowing that Regina was nervous too made it easier to face her.

_“Hey.”_

_“Hey.”_

_“So about what I said, you can just ignore it. I don’t want to put you on the spot or anything.” That was the right thing to do, Emma had been sure. Regular Emma wouldn’t know that Regina loved her. Dark One Emma should pretend just the same._

_“I love you too,” Regina had said, quietly but clearly and unafraid._

_“You do?”_

_“I think I have for a long time.” That was something Emma always admired about Regina. Once she decided to do something brave, she went all the way in, no matter what the risk._

_“I think I have, too.”_

_Regina’s hand had come up to cup her cheek, then, and she’d been so warm and so soft and so perfect._

_“I think I’d like to kiss you now,” she’d declared._

_Emma had smiled for the first time in days. “I think I’d like that, too.”_

_The kiss had been sweet, but not at all tentative, fueled by their long history and deep trust. Then Emma had felt the curse break and pulled away, startled._

“You- I- we-” Regina murmured here, now, as she’d murmured it then.

Emma smiled wide enough to hurt her cheeks.

Then, as she had all those months ago, Regina kissed her again, hungrily, and took control.

She rolled Emma onto her back, and the sharp pain of her spanked ass on the sheets made her feel alive- alive- alive. Regina kept kissing her deeply, demandingly for long moments. Then her hand slipped between them and cupped where Emma was wet- wet- wet.

This was exactly where she needed to be, the swirling mix of pleasure and pain keeping her exquisitely, perfectly in the moment. Regina’s deft fingers stroked circles and swirls on her clit for long delicious minutes, echoed by the steady-sweet insistence of her kisses, and Emma felt it all the way to her soul.

Regina moved fully on top of her then and settled between her legs, hips coming to press behind her hand as she slipped inside, and the weight of her sent a rush of pleasure-pain that had Emma moaning into her mouth.

As Regina started moving and found a rhythm, fucking her slow and deep and easy, their bodies pressed together just right—skin and muscle, belly and breast, like they’d been made for each other—and Emma wrapped her arms around her to pull her closer.

When Regina began to speed up, giving her the delicious stretch of a third finger, Emma wrapped her legs around her too, deliriously needing her closer, closer, closer, completely inside and becoming one being if possible.

Regina was really fucking her now, her fingers as demanding in her pussy as her tongue was in her mouth. But Regina was also loving her now, reading her responses and giving her exactly what she needed, not just in her touch with its usual metronome precision but in being willing to take control, being willing to hurt Emma the way she needed to be hurt, caressing her vulnerability so perfectly that Emma could give herself up to her completely.

It was so good, so right, and Emma was filled with so much love for her that it felt like her chest couldn’t contain it all, and the waves of pleasure that crashed through her were just as overwhelming. There were tears in her eyes as she came.

Regina, of course, kissed them away, and wrapped Emma up in her arms, and what else was there to do but murmur, “I love you.”

Regina gave a low chuckle.

“Don’t tease me when I’m floppy,” Emma whined.

“Not at all, my love,” Regina said, kissing her forehead. “It was a chuckle of delight. I’m not laughing at you.”

“Mm. Good,” Emma murmured, her eyes feeling as heavy as her limbs now.

“I take it this did the trick?”

“Yes, ma’am.” She began pressing kisses along Regina’s neck and shoulder where she could reach. “You’re fucking fantastic. Can I make you come again?”

This time Regina’s chuckle _was_ amused. “Honestly, I don’t think you can right now.”

“Hmmph.” Emma knew she was right, but didn’t have to like it.

“I’ll take a rain check.”

“Maybe I’ll wake you up with my tongue tomorrow,” Emma mused, feeling the floating sensation of near-sleep.

 “You do that” was the last thing she heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Regina likes to break out the riding crop from time to time
> 
> And yes, it's a Marvin Gaye reference.


End file.
